This invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for expanding a chest cavity.
Cardiac and thoracic surgeries commonly require opening the chest through a mid-line sternotomy (the sternum is longitudinally split with a saw). Typically, after the surgery is complete, the sternum is closed by a conventional method such as stainless steel wire or a clamping mechanism. Depending on the surgery, the heart and adjacent organs may become enlarged or swell in size resulting in the exertion of greater pressure on the organs. If the pressure is left untreated, the pressure can cause post-procedure complications such as adhesions between the heart and the sternum, low-blood pressure, and arrhythmias.
At least some known methods involve implanting a sternum clamping mechanism sized to impart a predetermined space between the halves of the severed sternum. Although, the clamping mechanism may increase the space a predetermined distance, the clamping mechanisms do not allow for adjusting the space after the swelling and the pressure has increased or decreased. Additionally, some known clamping mechanism methods cause trauma to the sternum if additional access to the chest cavity is required.